


He Loves Me

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Nino wants Alya to stop the Ladyblog but she isn’t too keen on the idea. Maybe with a little Christmas (and Ladybug) magic, everything will turn out alright. Aged-up Alay/ Nino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stressed-dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stressed-dragon).



> So this was for the ML Secret Santa on tumblr. My person was stressed-dragon so everyone should check'em out!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Alya was furious.

She was never furious.

Passionate, yes.

Furious, no.

Yet here she was, sitting in a tank top and panties on her bed, her laptop opened and her pride and joy the Ladyblog up to accept the newest theory as to Paris’ superheroes’ identities. She could barely think straight. She’d pulled the site up in hopes that it would distract her. It didn’t. Closing the screen, she sat it on her desk out of the way. Standing, she paced her room which only led to an increase in her frustration. She felt like a caged animal. Her skin crawled and she wanted to lash out at something, tearing it to bits the longer she paced and thought. An idea came to mind. Alya reached down to grab a pair of jeans and a sweater, threw them both on, and left her apartment after grabbing a jacket, scarf, hat (all made by Marinette of course), and her keys. Outside was freezing which was appropriate for December right before Christmas. Her breath sneaked out over the top of her scarf and she set off in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

It had been ten years. Ten years since Alya’s family moved from Martinique to Paris. Ten years since she joined Collège François Dupont. Ten years since she met Marinette. Ten years since the Ladyblog started.

Ten years since Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared.

Alya prided herself as being their number one fan and the only newswoman to really get the action. Her videos, while still classified as amateur, were often praised and used to discuss the attacks after they ended. The blog did well too. She’d hit over a million members two years ago. The fan art was great. The theories were even better. She even suspected that the heroes themselves signed in to keep the fans off of their trails but she didn’t have any clues to the truth or not. She didn’t want to bother the delicate balance she had with them. One wrong move could send her over the edge or worse, all of them.

She’d rather not think about it.

She sent a hasty text to Marinette asking to meet in the park near her bakery. The reply came quick. It only said “Consider me already there.” Alya cracked a smile for the first time that day and she turned the phone off to save the battery.

Paris was beautiful in the cold. Everything was covered in a thin layer of white. Couples bundled up in layers of clothing, arms wrapped around each other in various forms and fashions, laughing, kissing, chatting, swarmed around her. She didn’t think there could ever be so many couples in one area. It almost made her sick.

Alya pulled her jacket closer and broke from the crowd, crossing the street to end up at the community park. A couple of kids were playing nearby. They flung snowballs at each other and one nearly hit her. They called a hasty apology before returning to their game. She smirked and shook her head; dealing with her siblings had taught her a lot about patience so the action didn’t bother her as much. The cold did her some good. It cooled her skin which cooled her temper a bit. It also cleared her mind. This was so much better than being locked up in her room. She headed off towards a row of benches on one of the far paths. It was here that she spotted a bundled up Marinette. Her hair was out of its usual pigtails and was instead up in a bun which meant she had come from helping her parents in the bakery. The dark haired girl had an apartment of her own (one, Alya was smug to think, that she shared with her boyfriend Adrien Agreste) but during the holidays, she would go to the bakery during the days she was off from her job to help with the holiday rush. She was wearing a gray and pink thick jacket, a matching pink scarf and earmuffs, dark jeans, and knee high black boots. She was staring absently into the distance. Alya smirked playfully and slowly picked up a handful of snow. She slowly snuck up behind the young woman and—

“Hey!” Marinette screamed as a pile of snow landed on her head and lap. Some even made it into her jacket. Alya died. She doubled over laughing, gripping her stomach hard, until a snowball landed on her head. She glared. Mari stuck out her tongue. The umber haired girl returned with a snowball of her own and before they could stop it, a full on snow battle was on between the two of them.

Thirty minutes later, they collapsed on the bench, panting hard. Alya gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder. “Tie?”

“Tie,” the half- Asian girl agreed. They sat silent for a few minutes before Marinette turned to eye her. “Alya, what’s wrong? Your text sounded like you needed to talk.”  
Alya slumped down into the bench further. The anger she had earlier returned with a vengeance. It was degrading. She clenched and un-clenched her fists inside the pockets of her jacket as she said, “It’s… it’s Nino.”

Mari’s face dropped. During high school, Alya and Nino had been locked in an animal cage by her hero Ladybug. They’d hit it off. Even shared a small kiss (Mari didn’t learn about that until long after they’d started dating). They started dating officially their senior year and stayed strong during college. Now they shared an apartment not far from Marinette and Adrien. The four of them hung out regularly.

Alya sighed, “Nino… Nino wants me to stop producing the Ladyblog.” Mari gasped. Alya narrowed her eyes. It sounded suspiciously faked.

“When did he tell you this? He knows that’s your life!” The dark skinned girl ran a hand through her hair and released a grunt.

“Last night. We argued. Big time. He… he told me to stop making the Ladyblog because of what happened with that recent akuma attack.”

The akuma, a disgruntled waitress named the Cafinator, was going around trying to capture innocent people and drown them in giant cups of coffee. Years of akuma attacks had trained the citizens of Paris on how to avoid them but one hungry amateur journalist found herself running towards the danger instead of away. Alya thought her hiding place was good enough to protect her. She thought she had been out of sight. She thought she could still get the footage. None of that was true. The Cafinator had spotted her behind the car and sent her ray flying her way. Alya couldn’t dodge. She found herself trapped inside a ridiculously large coffee cup, pounding for help. She remembered how scared she’d been as it was filling slowly with brown liquid. It was hot and rising higher. Alya swore she would never forget the sound of the akuma’s laugh as long as she lived. She pounded on the side as hard as she could and screamed for help, hoping that Ladybug or Chat Noir would find her and get her out. She could see out as the sides of the “cup” were clear. The other people who had been capture were nearly completely covered in the coffee; some only had their heads above water so to speak. Alya’s stomach twisted.

Suddenly, he was there. Nino. He ran to her cup, his signature hat flying off, his face twisted in fear. He pushed on the sides of the cup. He swore he would get her out. She would be alright. Nino glanced around and jumped on the hood of the car next to her cage. He tugged at the lid. It was magically sealed so it wouldn’t budge. When that failed, he jumped down and looked for something else- anything else- to free her. He found a metal pipe. He grabbed it. Swinging with all his might, he smacked it hard into the side but to no avail. Each swing got weaker and weaker until Nino was collapsed on the ground, arms shaking, breathing raggedly. He looked up. Alya had never seen such a terrified look in her life. She doubted if even her face looked that way as the liquid made its way to her chin. He scrambled to the side of the coffee cup, screaming her name.

It was the last thing she heard clearly.

The liquid enveloped her. The pain was excruciating as she tried to hold her breath. Her hair tangled around her like seaweed or like it too wanted her life to be over.

She wasn’t supposed to go like this.

She was supposed to be the best newswoman in the world.

She was supposed to be married.

She was supposed to have children and help them through life. 

She was supposed to be old.

Why were her dreams unfulfilled?

Just when she thought she couldn’t hold her breath any longer and her chest was going to collapse, a warm, familiar red light swarm into her vision. Alya found herself falling. Nino caught her, hugging her close to himself, burying his face in her hair. She was dazed for a moment. What happened? Oh. That’s right. Miraculous Ladybug. They’d done it. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris again.

Nino pulled her face up to his. He was rough with his kiss, his tongue desperately searching for permission to enter, which she gladly yielded with a gentle sigh. Their tongues danced. The kiss was hot and desperate and his hands wandered, making sure each part of her was alright despite knowing that Ladybug’s magic would fix everything. When they pulled away, their glasses were both skewed, her hair disheveled, and their faces were flush. Both breathed hard. Alya licked her lips, “Nino….”  
He didn’t let her finish. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, walking rapidly back in the direction of their apartment. He slowed down only long enough to retrieve his hat and her attempts at protesting fell on deaf ears.

Entering their apartment, Nino allowed the door to shut before he pushed her up against it, kissing her stupid again. A surprised squeak escaped her throat before turning into something guttural, wild. Heat bloomed in her belly and she brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck. One hand cupped the back of his head. His hands roamed again. They slid up her outer thigh, causing a shiver to run up her spine, before they teased the line between her shirt and jeans, sliding up to place one cold and shaky hand on her stomach, forcing the shirt up even more. Alya gasped. The cold of his skin woke her from her almost drunken stupor a bit; it was enough at least for her to stop his hand by gently grabbing his wrist. He froze in response.

“I’m alright Nino,” she breathed. Her lips were swollen from the aggressive kissing he’d just lavished upon them and her wild hair was made even wilder. Nino panted hard. Suddenly, the adrenaline ran from his system. He nearly collapsed on her, bracing himself up with an arm on the door, his forehead on hers, worry once more twisted on his face. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Alya, I- Jesus I almost lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily Nino.”

“This isn’t a joke babe! I almost lost you. If… if they’d failed….”

“They never fail though.”

Nino crossed his arms. “What about the Burner two years ago? Or Road Rage three?”

“Simple mistakes and they still fixed them.”

“Not the point. Alya, it’s too dangerous. This is what? The twenty-third time you’ve been caught by an akuma?” Her mouth dropped open.

“Who keeps count of something like that?” The mood was certainly gone by now and both of them stood glaring at each other. A long time ago, Nino would’ve backed down. He was never one for confrontation but living and loving Alya taught him the finer points of being brave and standing your ground. Now they stood as equals as their argument escalated.

“I do! Especially when my girlfriend is too bullheaded to realize the amount of trouble she gets in!”

“I’m very aware of what I do or don’t do! I run the Ladyblog! Of course I fucking know.”

“Then maybe you should stop running the Ladyblog.” His words dripped in ice and it sent a shiver running up her spine, widening her eyes for a split second before she  
returned with,

“Are you insane? That website is my life!”

“No, no it isn’t. God damn it. Can’t you see that it’s going to cost you your life?”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m not going to lose my life over it!”

He reached out then and gripped the tops of her arms. She glared. “Alya, I’m begging you….”

She jerked from his grasp. “And I’m telling you Nino. I’m not stopping the Ladyblog and that’s that!”  
The silence between them was suddenly suffocating. Alya’s glare melted as soon as Nino’s twisted into something more. Defeat? Anguish? Disappointment? He squared his shoulders and reached down to pick up his hat which they had unceremoniously dropped upon their entry. He placed it back on his head.

“Fine. I’m not hanging around for the next disaster.” He pushed past her and slammed the door, leaving her standing there, feeling numb.

Alya didn’t know what to do so she did the only thing she knew for certain.

She went to update the Ladyblog.

****  
Nino hadn’t come back this morning and her attempts to reach his cellphone ended in voice messages that weren’t returned. Frustration welled up in her stomach. The story ended with her sitting on a snowy park bench complaining about everything that’d transpired in the last two days. Alya shut her mouth. Marinette, her friend and confidant, bit her bottom lip, digesting everything she’d just been told. A dry, cold wind blew into their faces causing both of them to duck a little further into their scarves until it stopped. She waited for the other young woman to say something; how odd it was to have their roles reversed since Alya was the one who gave her advice in the past in terms of Adrien.

Mari turned her eyes away. “Alya… Nino might be right about this.” Heat rushed into every point on her body. This. This was not what she needed or wanted to hear. Then it hit her. Why Marinette didn’t sound shocked, sounded like she knew what was going on. Nino was with her. He was at their apartment. Alya threw her head back and laughed and all the blue-haired girl could do was stare as her brow furrowed in worry.

“I get it. Nino told you. He wants you to talk me out of it.”

“Alya….”

“He wants me to give up my life and now he turns my best friend against me? I’ve hit rock bottom uh?” She stood before anything else could be said. Marinette called for her friend but there was no response. As soon as the newswoman was out of sight, Tikki flew up from her purse, worry in her eyes.

“What now Mari? If this keeps up….”

“Yeah. One or both of them could get akumatized again.” She reached for her phone and hit speed dial. It took only the first ring for Mari to hear, “Yes M’lady?”

“Kitty, we have a problem. Meet me at Dame.”

“Consider me there.” The phone disconnected and once she was ready, she turned to her kawami.

“Tikki, spots on!”

****  
Alya was cold. She refused to go home and she’d left her phone completely shut down for the last couple of hours. It didn’t matter if someone or anyone really was searching for her. She couldn’t believe that Marinette would have turned on her so easily; but then again, her and Nino were friends long before her or Adrien for that matter ever even showed up on the scene so she guessed it made a bit of sense.  
Snow was falling softly on the steps of the Trocadéro and on the surrounding stone. She felt every bit of it. Yet, there was nothing in her to move. Everything felt numb and painful and the cold, for once, was not to blame. She puffed out a frustrated breath which appeared white and misty before vanishing in little swirling tendrils. This wasn’t her. She knew that, yet, the feeling still wouldn’t leave. She had never felt so lonely in her whole life. It was a feeling she never wanted to experience again but as she sat there staring into space, she wasn’t sure how to rid herself of it in the first place.

Oh she knew. She just didn’t want to admit it.

After all, she had several hours to think about her options and the thinking once again was driving her insane. Alya stood and started pacing again. Out loud to the empty air she said, “I’ve got two choices: keep the Ladyblog, lose the love of my life, and possibly my best friend, or give up a big portion of my life, a relationship with my two favorite superheroes, and essentially what could be my portfolio for a real job.” She stopped walking before furiously kicking at the piles of snow around her. “How is that fair?! I’ve worked my tail off for that blog! I shouldn’t have to choose between my friends or my passion. I know they’re worried and I should be more careful from now on but seriously? They should understand! I can’t just give everything up at the first sign of danger and besides, what would that say of my faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir if I did? Nothing good that’s what!” She stopped kicking the snow and stood panting for air for a few seconds. It burned her throat.

Someone else cleared theirs. Alya spun to, surprisingly, find Ladybug, wearing a red wrap with white faux fur on the end and a matching ear warmer, sitting in the spot she’d just left. Her mouth dropped open. “That was some speech you gave there,” the superheroine smiled.

“L-Ladybug! What are you doing here?” Her smile widened into a smirk and she walked over to the reporter.

“I came because your friend Marinette contacted me. She told me what happened between you and your boyfriend and she was afraid that Hawkmoth might try to capture you again.” Alya flinched. While she didn’t remember her time as Lady Wifi, she had heard tales from the rest of the class and some news footage showed the rest. It made her cringe either way. An icy shiver ran up her spine at the thought that maybe he really would have tried to use her again and make her go after Nino or Mari and the Miraculouses. She swallowed and looked up through her lashes.

“Even if Hawkmoth tried to turn me, I wouldn’t let him. I’m stronger than I was at fourteen.” Ladybug nodded and placed her hands gently on her shoulders.

“I know. I’ve seen it Alya. You’ve grown up to be a magnificent and strong young woman but the Ladyblog….”

“Not you too!” Alya jerked out of her grasp. Her eyes were wet as she backed away from her superhero. 

“Please. I’m begging you. Please don’t tell me not to make it! I won’t stop!”

Ladybug’s face paled at her expression. She knew. She also knew that this wasn’t how this was supposed to happen and everything went from sounding bad to even worse when the blue-haired superhero heard the flutter of wings. Her light blue eyes shot up. With dread, she saw it; the little butterfly shaped demon come to turn her friend once more. Ladybug didn’t hesitate. She reached for her yo-yo and flung it at the butterfly, all the while shouting, “Alya, please listen! I wasn’t going to tell you to stop the blog. I wanted to talk to you about making it safer for you!” The butterfly dodged. She swore and pulled it back, ready to fling it again. A fresh akuma was harder to catch; the worn out ones could barely fly let alone dodge her catches. It got closer to its prey. Ladybug ran forward, pushing Alya out the way. She let out a grunt as she connected to the ground. The yo-yo flew again. It missed again.

“Let it take me,” Alya cried. “It might as well! Nobody wants me to do what I love so what’s the point?” 

Ladybug growled and walked over to the girl. She grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulled her up, and slapped her across the cheek.

Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was the already numb nature she was in. Maybe it was the magic or the strength that Ladybug had gained over the years but whatever it was, it worked because Alya blinked and gasped. Ladybug pulled her close. “Would you listen instead of living in your own little world? Those people who told you to stop the blog were saying it because they love you and they don’t want to lose you. You have been selfish and ignorant of the risks. Wake-up and see that.” Alya blinked. Her heart was pounding and the tears were unstoppable at this point. Ladybug turned again after pushing the girl away. She fell again this time, landing on her butt and kicking up some more snow. “No one wants to see the blog end,” she continued, “but you’re worrying a lot of people. Nino, Marinette, me, Chat, your parents, your sisters, your classmates, and even your fans. Have you read the blog comments? Really read them?” She threw her yo-yo again but swore as the damn thing dodged again. “Please understand that. We all just want to make sure you’re alright and safe.” The akuma flew past Ladybug. “No! Alya! Move!”

It was too late and too close. Alya curled in on herself, waiting for the voice and the offer. Suddenly, the world behind her eyes got darker and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. There were shouts. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring in the chest of a man, wearing a blue shirt with an odd eye shape design that she would recognize anywhere. She gasped and reached for him. “Nino,” she said softly. He looked up at her, his face outlined with a glowing purple butterfly pattern, the skin around his eyes red. His face screwed up as if he was in pain; she knew he was struggling to reject it and she knew that it was her fault for his pain. She reached up slowly, stroking his cheek. Over his shoulder, she saw Chat Noir arrive, breathing hard as he’d come running. Both heroes reached for their weapons, the yo-yo spinning rapidly at Ladybug’s side and Chat’s staff out in front of him, both hands gripped around it, both ready for battle. Alya swallowed.

“Nino,” she soothed, “Nino, can you hear me? I am so sorry. You were right. I’ve been so selfish and so… so reckless in my attempts at getting the news. I… I don’t want to stop the Ladyblog but if it means losing you and Marinette and even Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will. I love you Nino. Please, fight him. Please. Don’t let him take you.”

Nino grunted, his arms tightening around her shoulders. “H-H-Headphones,” he stuttered out. “A-a-akuma.” Alya nodded and reached up, gently removing the things before tossing them to Ladybug. She caught it and snapped them in half. The butterfly flew out. This time, despite having failed at turning anyone into a puppet for Hawkmoth, the akuma came out fluttering, clearly exhausted from even that amount of work to possess the item. Ladybug caught it. Once it was purified, the world fell silent as the four of them panted. Nino collapsed down onto Alya. She hugged him while struggling to stay up.

“Nino,” she whispered. He breathed hard for a moment.  
“Nino? Nino? Are you alright?” He shifted before pushing himself back. A weak smile crossed his face.

“I’m glad. You’re safe. I told you I’d protect you.”

A soft cry escaped her and she hugged him around the neck, her tears flowing again. She kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, before pressing her forehead to his. “I am so sorry Nino. You were right. I’ve always been so reckless but I was so blinded because it was just me. It was me in the line of fire. I was the one making the blog but I didn’t think about anyone else. I just wanted the story.” He smiled and put a finger to her lips. She fell  
silent. Nino rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

“I’m sorry too. It was wrong for me to tell you to stop the blog that way.” He rocked back, taking her hands, pulling her up as he stood. She caught him as he wobbled. 

“Adrien, Marinette, and Chat Noir opened my eyes. I won’t lie. I was angry Alya when you said you wouldn’t stop. But, you’ve put everything into that blog and there are so many people that look up to you and expect you to be there when the danger hits. You help so many people. Your videos sometimes give people the warning they need to get out of the way. You are so beautiful and valuable that the thought of you getting hurt just- it just destroyed me. I want you to always be safe. Always.” He smirked this time. “And let’s face it; you wouldn’t be you without being courageous, stubborn, beautiful, and thoughtful.”

“M’lady, I do believe we should leave these two lovebirds hmm?”

“Shhhh Chat. You’re going to ruin the moment.” Alya let out a wet giggle before looking back at the duo who were smiling at the two of them. Nino rolled his eyes.

“Too late. Moment ruined.” Ladybug elbowed Chat in the side.

“This is your fault.”

“Buginette, you can’t think to blame this alley cat for something like that.”

“I can and did.”

“M’lady, you wound me so.”

“Are you two going to keep this up or can I get back to apologizing to my girlfriend for upsetting her,” Nino asked. Alya giggled again and hugged him around the waist, leaning her head into his shoulder. Snow began to fall softly around them. The two heroes looked appropriately abashed and before anything else could happen, Ladybug handed back the DJ his broken headphones with a small apology of her own; without her spell, she just wasn’t able to repair them like normal. Nino brushed it off. “Don’t worry. I’m just glad everything turned out alright. Now seriously? Can I get back to my own apology please?”

“Don’t worry about it Nino,” she said, “You’ve done enough apologizing. I shouldn’t have worried you like that.” Her eyes crossed to the heroes. “Any of you. I- I won’t stop the blog but I promise. I’ll be more careful from now on. No more trees or cars for me.” Ladybug smiled and held out her hands to Chat. He reached into one of the pockets of his suit, dropping a small silver key on a chain, which she quickly closed her fingers around. She then proceeded to walk it over to them.

“Alya, Nino’s right. Your blog helps us a lot. A lot of citizens who follow it know when to get out of the way of akumas because of you. That’s why, between the five of us, came up with the idea that we need to help you find that cover.” She smiled and gave the key to Nino who then proceeded to place it around her neck. Alya blinked confused. “On behalf of the mayor and the citizens of Paris, we present you with a key to the city. Literally.”

“Think of it like a skeleton key,” Nino explained. “You’ll be able to get into a lot of the buildings in the city. You can record from a nearby roof top or inside a building without running the risk of getting caught in any akuma’s power.”

“You can thank Nino for that. Once he calmed down yesterday, he came up with the idea with his friend Adrien who pulled a couple of strings,” Chat cut in.

“Not too many though. The mayor agreed that you deserved it,” Ladybug added. Alya gasped and covered her mouth. She had never been so happy in her life. Her boyfriend was back, her heroes praised her, and even the mayor thought she was worth having something as valuable as this key. Nino blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thank-you. Thank all of you. What would I do without all of you?”

“Everything’s alright now,” Nino murmured into her temple, placing a gentle kiss there. Two loud rings broke into the silence of the snow and all four shared a knowing look. Ladybug saluted the two of them with two fingers.

“That’s our cue to split. Stay safe you two.” Chat smirked as well and both started to leave but Ladybug stopped and turned back to them briefly. “Oh, and Marinette says to text her. She’s been running around looking for you this whole time.”

“If you see Mari,” Nino smirked, moving to hug Alya from behind, “Tell her she’s alright but a little preoccupied for the evening. She’ll text in the morning.” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Alright but when she chews you out tomorrow, you better be prepared for it.”

“I don’t know Nino,” Alya teased, “A Mari tongue lashing? Is it worth it?” He laughed and moved her scarf out of the way to kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

“As long as you keep saying you love me, I’m sure I can survive it.” Her heart swelled and she turned to face him. It pounded hard against her rib cage as she caught him to at last give him a hot and passionate kiss. Ladybug snuck off to meet Chat. They smirked knowingly before jumping off the roof to de-transform and walk home, hand in hand. Alya broke away first.

“I love you Nino. I will always love you.”

And the knowledge that he would always love her made her believe that she would never fall to Hawkmoth (or herself) ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find this story on Tumblr at thecrazydragonlady.tumblr.com and soon on Deviant Art and Fanfiction.net!
> 
> As always, reviews, kudos, and constructive feedback are always welcomed!


End file.
